Goten's Discovery
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Goten's life hasn't been the best but reconnecting with his best friend Trunks will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The bedroom was dark but a young, raven-haired saiyan was awake. For some reason he could not get back to sleep after the news he had just witnessed on TV. His best friend was engaged, and he didn't know why it bothered him so much. It just continued to occupy his mind until he decided to walk outside onto his small, apartment balcony. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fumes of the city. His face contorted into disgust, and he sighed. Why did he have to live here again? Oh yeah…

19-year-old Son Goten's family life was stressful to say the least. His overbearing mother, Chichi pressured him to marry and settle down it seemed every chance she got, which annoyed him to no end. His brother, Gohan was a successful scholar, teaching at the university Goten attended. Lucky him. He knew his mother would be happy if he was just like his older brother: A husband, a father, and a good son. He didn't want his brother's life. He wanted to stand apart from him and so he decided to move out. He missed his niece, Pan, but he couldn't live in a house where he wouldn't be accepted for who he was.

Goten closed the sliding door behind him and walked around his apartment. It wasn't much, but he liked to call it home. His family and friends had been over to visit, but he could only think of one, who never came to see him anymore, his best friend, Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation.

After Goten's father Goku had saved the world once again and left with Shenron, the wishing dragon of the dragon balls, life had gone back to normal without him. Goten was still having trouble moving on from his father's absence but what hurt him even more was how his friendship with Trunks seemed to drift apart. Plans were canceled. Trunks was always busy with work while Goten was busy with his assignments. Eventually they lost touch and life seemed to go on but Goten didn't want it to stay this way. He wanted to spend time with Trunks and talk about anything and laugh like they always did. His mind went back to the word "engaged," and he plopped onto the couch with frustration written in his face. How could he make time when Trunks was getting married?

"How did everything get so fucked up?" Goten asked out loud to no one. He never sweared, but this was serious. Would he never be able to fix his relationship with Trunks? He had to try, and he was determined to do so. So in a baby blue robe, plaid, red pants, and shirtless torso, he disappeared into what seemed thin air by using a technique called instant transmission. He had watched his father demonstrate the technique and decided to try it out one day and mastered it the first time. He was proud of himself but never told anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma Briefs, mother of Trunks, was washing dirty, breakfast dishes when Goten suddenly appeared in the kitchen, startling her and causing her to break a dish. She was so angry that when she turned around, her expression changed to happiness. "Oh Goten, sweetie you scared me."

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I had to come. Is it really true about Trunks?" He saw her face sadden and grew curious. "What's wrong?"

"Yes, Trunks is engaged to Marron. They've been going out for a while, but I just don't understand why he wants to get married all of a sudden. I mean I've always told my kids to take their time with love. It's a serious thing. When you find that special person, you just know. Marron's a sweet girl, but I don't think Trunks is truly in love with her."

"How do you know?"

"It's a feeling really, and I'm sure I know my son well enough to understand what true love looks like. That's not it. When they look at each other, Marron sees a happy future with a loving husband and children. Trunks doesn't see her. It's strange, but it's as if he sees someone else there in her place. Marron is just filling the void."

"That doesn't sound like a good relationship to me." Bulma nodded in agreement with him.

She smiled at. "So what brings you here in your pajamas?"

Goten blushed. "Oh, I didn't realize—um anyway I wanted to talk to Trunks. Is he here?"

"He should be here soon with Marron. She picks him up after work." Bulma finished the dishes and joined Goten on the couch. She looked at him and frowned. "You look tired, sweetie. How's everything at home?"

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know. I moved out a month after dad left us and haven't been back since. I couldn't live their Bulma. I felt trapped by my mother's expectations for me, so I left and never looked back." His eyes faced the ceiling. "I feel like everything's changed. I drifted from my family and Trunks, and I just want to regain part of my life that meant so much to me growing up."

"You're friendship with Trunks." He nodded. "Well I hope you can Goten. You've always been a good friend to him and a good influence in his life. I'm grateful for it."

"Thanks Bulma." He heard a car pull into the driveway, and his heart started to accelerate. "What is this?" Thought Goten. The feeling made no sense to him. It felt like he had just finished a tough workout. He felt Bulma's hand on his shoulder. He watched as she left his side to see her son and his fiancé outside.

Three footsteps entered the Brief's home and only one of them was making his senses come alive. It was as if he was dead until the very moment blue eyes met his. He felt butterflies and sweat accumulate on every part of his body it seemed. He was brought back by the words he spoke. "Hey Goten, it's good to see you." Before Goten could respond, he felt Trunks's arms around him and suddenly the world stopped and all he could feel was warmth, safety, and comfort. He hadn't felt this way for a while, and he didn't want the feeling to go away, he didn't want Trunks to go away. He didn't realize he was hugging Trunks so long until he said, "Are you ok?" This only caused him to hold tighter to the older saiyan.

Trunks's eyes went to his mother's. "He's estranged himself from his family because of his mother's unhealthy obsession of trying to run his life for him," said Bulma. Trunks understood and felt the wetness on his shirt. A pain lodged itself into his heart and guilt joined the emotion.

"I-I'm so sorry Goten. I should have been there for you, but I got wrapped up in my own life that I forgot you were a part of it. Some best friend I turned out to be, and I know you were trying and well I'm going to try my hardest now." He felt Goten loosen his grip on him and felt strangely cold but quickly dismissed it.

Bulma and Marron smiled at the reunited friends but both Trunks and Goten had a long, hard road in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks and Goten took a walk into the city. No words were passed between the two, which made Trunks uneasy so he spoke. "How's college?"

"It would be more pleasant if Gohan wasn't riding my back all the time."

Trunks laughed. "I know what you mean. My sister will take every chance she gets to point out how wrong Marron is for me."

He wanted to say Bulla was right, but he didn't know why. He didn't know Marron as well as Trunks did. "Why do you think that is Trunks?"

"Well she's my sister so I would have to say that she thinks no one will be good enough for me."

"Yeah that definitely sounds like her."

"So, you live by yourself now."

"Yep, it's the best decision I ever made."

"I should have moved out."

"Well won't you be able to when you marry Marron?"

"Yeah you're right but I never got to live on my own as a bachelor." Goten could sense Trunks's doubt. If he had doubt about marrying his fiancé, then why was he marrying her? Was it even his place to ask? He sighed as he rubbed his head. "Hey Goten, what's wrong?"

"It's just a headache, nothing serious." They both had stopped and Goten realized they were at his place. "Hey Trunks, you want to see my apartment?"

He looked up at the building. "Sure." He followed Goten to the second floor, and Goten let him inside. "Wow, it's um—

"You don't have to say anything. I know it's small."

"No, I was going to say that it suits you. It looks like you live here."

"Well, that's the idea." He smiled.

Goten followed Trunks into his bedroom and suddenly he felt his body grow hot. What was going on today? He figured he was coming down with something. When Trunk jumped onto the bed and lied down on the mattress, an image came to his mind, and he was so shocked that he ran to his bathroom, throwing water in his face. Something was seriously wrong, and he could feel it. He just couldn't see it. He was breathing heavily, so he sat down on his toilet seat.

"Goten." He looked up to Trunks's worried, blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I must be coming down with something. My skin feels hot." Trunks felt the skin of his arm.

"That's strange. Maybe my father will know what to do." Trunks watched as Goten passed him and laid on his bed.

"No. That's ok I'm sure it will past." He could practically feel Trunks's worry radiating off of him.

"Don't be an idiot Goten. Your condition seems pretty serious to me. It's best to be checked out just to make sure it's nothing."

"What are you my mother? I'll be fine. It's just a bug." Goten put his hand behind his head.

"Are you smirking, chibi?" Trunks sat on the bed beside Goten and looked at him. How could he have let him slip away from him? Trunks lied beside his best friend and smiled. "I'm glad to have you back in my life Goten." Goten looked at him and smiled.

"Me to Trunks, so you want something to eat? I can cook." Trunks was thrilled.

After breakfast Goten did the dishes and he noticed Trunks was staring at him. "What's up Trunks?"

"Are you going to wear your pajamas all day?"

Goten blushed. "Oh right, I almost forgot what with all this excitement going on." He went to his room and changed and came to find Trunks talking on his cell phone. He decided to finish the dishes to give Trunks privacy. He could here his agitation through the running water and as he turned it off, he saw Trunks's guilty face. "What's wrong?"

"Well I promised Marron that I would get more involved with the wedding planning. I really don't see the point when all I'll be doing is sitting there nodding my head at decisions being made. Maybe I shouldn't have promised."

"Don't worry about it Trunks. We can hang out another time."

"Tomorrow's the weekend and I don't have any promises I made. So, what do you say?"

"It sounds great Trunks. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at Trunks and when he closed the door, he had a feeling that he wouldn't see him. He sighed. He needed some air, so he grabbed his jacket and was off.


	4. Chapter 4

He landed at a deserted canyon, sat down, and closed his eyes. He really hoped Trunks wouldn't disappoint him. When Trunks got married, would he be further away from him? "How did this happen. We promised we'd always be together. So much for that now." Dread entered his heart. "Maybe I should find a nice girl to settle down with and forget Trunks. That's what mom wants." He lied down and briefly stared at the sun. He knew if he did what his mother wanted, that he would be unhappy for the rest of his life.

"Brat."

"Oh, hi Vegeta." He could only hope that he didn't hear him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking but know something different has come to mind."

"What would that be?"

"Have ever heard of soul mates?"

"Yes."

"Then you know how rare it is. Saiyans didn't believe in this idea but for those who did, it was dangerous."

"Why?"

"Waiting for your soul mate could take a long time. Our race was all about mating, having children, and making them excellent warriors. If a saiyan waited, they were forced to mate with someone to continue the race. It didn't matter if you loved your mate or not."

"Sounds depressing. What does it have to do with anything?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

His mind went directly to Trunks. No, he couldn't be? Could he? No it was impossible. He looked at Vegeta whose eyes were patient. "If I'm being honest with myself, then yes I do believe in soul mates." He smiled. "Actually I started believing in soul mates because of you and Bulma."

Vegeta didn't know how to respond to that. It was true that he did believe that Bulma was his soul mate, but he wouldn't admit to it out loud. He was curious though. "What makes you think Bulma is my soul mate?"

"I can't really explain but when you two are together, it just feels right. When you both look at each other, it's like you're the only two people in the world."

"What do you think about my son's engagement?"

"I really don't think I'm the right person to—

"That is where you are wrong since you feel something for my son. I don't know what, but something is there."

He was right. Something strange was going on every time he saw Trunks. Maybe Vegeta could help him. "Hey Vegeta." He heard him respond by grunting, which Goten assumed meant he was waiting for him to talk. "I think you're right about that. Every time I'm around your son my body grows warm and I start to breathe heavily. I thought maybe I was just sick."

He watched as Vegeta's eyes widened and quickly went back to normal. "You're in heat."

"WHAT!"

"When a saiyan turns 19 or 20, their body goes through heat. It's to prepare for mating. If you never mate, you die. There is a ritual the saiyan couple goes through. First, there's the mental bond. In this stage a saiyan is able to use telepathy to speak to their mate, biting your mate does this. Then there's the last stage, the physical bond. I don't have to explain that to you."

"Wait! Then that means—

"You have your eyes on my son as your mate."

"This can't be. He's with Marron. This is wrong in so many ways."

"Trunks hasn't started the saiyan bond with Marron. There's a way to tell when a saiyan couple is bonded."

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"It's not too late to bond with my son. I don't approve of Krillin's brat marrying him."

"Well that's great and all but I don't know what I feel for Trunks. He's my best friend, and that's what I know for sure right now."

"Deep down you know. You're just afraid to admit it to yourself."

"And what about Trunks?"

"I believe he feels the same way, but he's also afraid. That's why he's marrying Marron. I think he believes if he does, then the feelings he has for you will go away. It doesn't work like that. To have a saiyan bond and a soul mate bond is rare."

"Then you and Bulma are one in a million. I'll see you latter. I have to think on everything." Goten disappeared from his sight. He didn't know Vegeta's face showed surprise.

He reappeared in front of Orange Elementary School where his niece went. He hadn't seen her since he left his mother's house. School was out, and he watched the kids run out the front door. An orange bandana caught his eye, and he saw his niece Pan sense someone was looking at her. She turned to her uncle's gaze and ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"U-uncle Goten." She sniffled. "I-I've miss you."

He wanted to cry, but he stopped himself. "I'm sorry Pan. I didn't mean to leave you. It's just that your grandma is hard to live with, so I got my own place."

"Did she hurt you?" He looked into her innocent, black eyes.

"Yes, and I can't go back but I promise that if you need me, I'll be there for you."

"My dad and mom miss you."

"I know, and you're dad keeps trying to convince me to move back home."

"It's ok uncle Goten. I understand that grandma can be really controlling."

"Can you promise me something Pan?"

"Anything."

"Don't let her control you."

"I promise." She hugged him tight. "I love you uncle Goten."

"I love you to Pan."

He dropped her off at her home and then headed to his own. When he appeared in his apartment, he couldn't help but notice that he was alone. He wondered if it would be this way forever. His mind then drifted to Trunks. He had looked good today. Goten sighed in frustration. "Vegeta can't be right. I can't be in love with Trunks."

It was late as Goten finished his dinner and then went to his room to sleep. As he shifted in his bed, his face appeared to be concentrating on a moment in his dream.

_"Hey Goten, wake up."_

_ His opened to see a smiling, naked Trunks wrapped up in the blankets of the bed. He noticed he was naked under the covers as well. "Tr-Trunks, what are we do—?"_

_ "Don't speak. I have to ask you something." His blue eyes held love and passion for him. Goten was surprised. Goten felt Trunks's hand caress his cheek and looked directly into his eyes, which caused him to swallow the lump in his throat. "Will you be mine?"_

Goten sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The last words Trunks had said to him stirred something inside his body and clearly in between his legs. "Oh shit!" Goten rushed to the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped, stepped inside, and pleasured himself under the water. Afterwards, he leaned against the wall of the shower and sighed. "What am I going to do? Do I talk to him about this? No, that would be stupid." He lied back down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came and as Goten rolled over in bed, his nostrils smelled something that didn't belong to him in his bedroom, so he opened his eyes to see Trunks sitting on his window. "Hey chibi, you thought I wouldn't keep my promise."

"Uh." He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. "Sorry Trunks."

"Aw don't worry about it." He sat next to Goten on his bed, and he could sense his nervousness. Before he could question Goten, he got up with his blankets around his waist.

"I'll go get dressed. You can make yourself comfortable in the living room."

Trunks was concerned about his best friend's frantic behavior, but he decided to bring it up latter. He sat on the couch and turned the TV to the news. When Goten came out, he sat beside Trunks. "So, I was thinking I'd take you out for breakfast," said Trunks. He watched as Goten's face lit up and rushed near the door to get his coat and keys.

"Well what are waiting for Trunks? Lets get going."

Trunks smiled and was right behind him. The car ride was eventful for Trunks as he observed Goten watching the view outside the window. He could still sense his friend's uncomfortable feelings. Something was definitely up and he wanted to know what.

After breakfast they took a walk through the park. They sat down on a bench under a tree. Goten looked at everything around him accept Trunks, who was wondering why he was acting so weird. "What's up with you, Goten?"

"What do you mean?" He was staring at his knees.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Goten looked at him to see how distressed he was about what was going on with him. Before he could stop the words, they came out. "Why are you marrying Marron?"

"Is that what you've been thinking about? I love her Goten."

Goten wasn't convinced. Maybe Vegeta was right. Maybe Trunks was afraid of what could potentially be between the two of them. He wondered if Trunks loved him, and he wondered if he loved Trunks. He had always been there for him as children when Goten was missing the father he had never seen in the other world. He had encouraged Goten to go on fighting when Buu had turned his mother into an egg and killed her.

He really looked at the older saiyan. His eyes were kind, and his lips were kissable. When he smirked, Goten thought it was sexy, and his body. Oh no, Goten thought. It's true; I'm in love with him. This is just great, he said with sarcasm.

"Hello! Goten, are you with me?"

"Huh, oh sorry. I didn't mean to space out." He turned away from his face.

"Goten, why did you ask about my engagement?"

He had to think. He didn't want to say the real reason. "Well, your parents aren't exactly convinced that you do love her."

"So, they told you they dislike my decision. What do they know about love?"

"Are you kidding me Trunks? They really love each other. I've seen it. Actions speak louder than words. Your parents are soul mates as well as bounded by saiyan ritual."

"You've been talking to my father, haven't you?"

"He told me about saiyan mating and soul mates."

"Why would he do a thing like that?"

"Well," He blushed, "I'm in heat." He saw Trunks blush for the first time, and he thought it was adorable. He shook his head. "I was just curious about soul mates, so I asked Vegeta about it. Apparently it's rare. Who knew?"

"You know I've had the saiyan puberty talk with my father, so I know what you're talking about. Do you know who you want for a mate?"

"Yes, but I can't. The person I want already has someone. It's too late." He couldn't bear this. "I have to go." He stood up and was about to disappear until he felt Trunks grab his arm.

"You'll die." His voice was unsteady and vulnerable.

"I know." He smiled sadly. "It's ok, I've lived a semi-happy life. I can come terms with it when the time comes."

"H-how can you say such a thing?"

"I won't just mate with someone, so I won't die. I would be stuck to that person forever, and I would be extremely unhappy. I don't want that for myself. I don't deserve that." He took a breath. "Will you please let go of me now. I want to go home."

"I can't just leave you alone like this Goten. I'm coming with you." He knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind.

He smiled, typical Trunks, always so stubborn and caring. Trunks parked at the curb of the apartments. When they got inside Goten's apartment, he put his keys on the side table and hung his coat on a hanger. "Trunks, can we just forget what we talked about earlier."

"No Goten, this is serious. I'm not going to ignore it because it won't go away."

"It will if you stop talking about it."

"What is wrong with you Goten? Don't you care about the people you'll leave behind?"

"Of course I do but life goes on at least it seems to when my father's gone."

"You can't hide from this."

"Look whose talking you're only marrying Marron because you're afraid of really being happy."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Why would I be afraid of being happy?"

"Well because it means you would have to become your true self, which leaves you open to being vulnerable."

"What are you my psychiatrist?"

"You have a psychiatrist. Why?"

"That's none of your business. I have to go now."

Goten grabbed Trunks by the arm to stop him from opening the door. "Wait Trunks." Trunks turned to him with a serious look in his eyes.

"You're not the only one who likes to keep secrets."

"I don't like to keep mine it's just that it will hurt the people involved, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know you don't, but is it worth all this pain you're feeling inside?"

"Yes, and wait does Marron know about your secret?"

"No, no one knows and no one will now. You got it?"

Trunks's voice was scary, so Goten nodded. "When did you start seeing a psychiatrist?"

"Oh no, we are not going into this. I'll see you latter Goten."

Goten heard the door close and sat down on his couch, wondering why Trunks was seeing a psychiatrist. He walked to the kitchen to see his fridge close to empty. "Looks like I'm going out."

As he pushed his cart down the aisle of Satan Supermarket, his mind was coming up with reason as to why his best friend needed a psychiatrist. He wondered if something terrible happened to him as a child. He would have been there for him no matter what, but he chose to close himself off. "I wish Trunks would just talk to me."

"Excuse me young man." Goten looked up to see an old man wearing classes, and a brown suit with a matching tie.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to block your way."

"Oh no it's nothing like that. You just seem to be troubled about something. Maybe I can help I'm Dr. Yoshiro."

"You're a psychiatrist."

"Yes."

"Would Trunks Briefs happen to be a client of yours?"

"Yes, but I can't discuss his case with you."

"Is there anything you can tell me?'

"He's lucky to have someone so concerned about him."

"What does that mean?"

"You must be Son Goten."

"Does he talk about me?"

"I can't say. Just try to get him to open up."

"Isn't that what he's fiancé is for?"

"Oh yes, Marron. Lovely girl."

"It's been nice meeting you doctor." Goten walked away from him and into the next aisle to hear two familiar voices. He passed the aisle and went into the next.

"I miss him Gohan," said Chichi.

"I know mother," said Gohan. "I do to but maybe if you hadn't pushed my life on him, then he wouldn't have left."

"I want Goten to be happy, but I worry about him living on his own."

"He can take care of himself mom. I mean he has a job, he's going to college and he has his own place. It's a start, right?"

"I just wish he would find someone."

Goten took a breath, turned his cart around, and headed to the checkout line. When he was next in line, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Hey Goten."

"Oh, hey Uub, you work here?"

"Yeah," he said as he scanned the items Goten had bought. "I've worked her for a month now. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, how are you?" He saw a sudden change in Uub's expression. His eyes sparkled and his smile was wider than usual.

"I take it you're doing well." He handed his money to him, and he gave him his change.

"I met a great girl. We're dating, and she's wonderful."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Thanks Goten." He helped bag Goten's groceries and walked out with him. His shift was over and someone else took his place. "My girlfriend's supposed to pick me up. You want to meet her?"

"Oh sure." He put his groceries in the car. He saw a car drive around to meet Uub in front of the supermarket. He walked towards the car and recognized the girl's face that smiled back at him.

"Bulla!"

"Goten!" she got out of the car and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I've had better days."

"Wait." Goten and Bulla looked at Uub. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," said Bulla. "He's best friends with my big brother Trunks Briefs. He's like another brother to me."

Uub sat down in the passenger seat of Bulla's car with the car door open. "Oh no."

"What's wrong Uub?" asked Goten.

"I didn't realize my girlfriend was related to the Briefs family."

"You're point being?"

"I'm dating Vegeta's daughter." He lied down on the seat. "He's going to kill me if he finds out."

"Sorry Uub, I thought it was too early to talk about our families."

"It's ok Bulla." He sat up and smiled at her. "It doesn't change how I feel about you." Bulla took his hand to help him stand up. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet."

Goten smiled at the two. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Wait! Goten can we hang out tomorrow? I want to catch up with you. It's been really busy helping Marron plan her wedding and all."

"Sure. I'm just curious. How do you feel about the engagement?"

"You've talked to my parents."

"Yes."

"Then you know how I feel. Tomorrow, meet me at café rose at 8AM."

"All right." He watched as they drove away and he sighed. So no one approved of Trunks's engagement. Interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

As he drove to his home, he thought of Bulla and her boyfriend. They looked really happy to be around each other and the look in her eyes when she saw him was loving and excited. He wanted excitement. He wanted to feel the anticipation of seeing his lover after a hard day. He wanted to be loved and love someone back, and he knew he couldn't picture any of this without Trunks. "Why does life have to be so complicated?" he sighed. "What am I supposed to do? Break up an engagement. No I can't do that."

He dropped off his groceries at home and took a walk to clear his mind. Where he ended up didn't surprise him. The lights were on at the Briefs home. He would never have that. He couldn't go back to his mother who couldn't accept him unconditionally. He thought about what she would say if she knew he loved Trunks. She would kick him out anyway. He saved her the trouble. He decided to head home until Bulma's voice stopped him.

She had taken out the trash and had spotted Goten in deep thought. "What's going on sweetie?" She put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him, which made feel kind of better.

He had to vent, or he would explode. "My world's falling apart." His lips trembled. "I left my childhood home to get away from my mother's controlling nature. I'll never go back. I live alone in an empty apartment, and I get lonely. Trunks's engagement to Marron is wrong on so many levels, I'm in heat, and if I don't find a mate I'll die, and I just want someone to love me the way I am."

She took him in his arms and let him cry. She rubbed his back and tried to calm him. She felt helpless and sadden for someone she considered a second son. "Is there anything I can do?" He smiled at her as he wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Bulma but there's nothing you can do." She smiled. "What?"

Bulma watched him scarf down plates and plates of food in her kitchen. "I knew this would be just the thing to help."

"That was a great meal."

"You want to stay here tonight? It's cold out there."

"If it's not an inconvenience for you."

"When have you ever been an inconvenience?"

He had showered and drifted off to sleep. He just wanted to stop his throbbing head. Bulma had given him some sleeping pills to help him sleep. He was out like a light instantly.

Bulma was washing the dishes when Vegeta came inside from training in the mountains. When she put the last dish on the drying rack, she turned to her mate and smiled. "Bulma, why is the brat here?"

"It's been a hard day for him, so I let him stay here for the night. He was walking and stopped by the house. It's heart breaking what's happening to him, and you knew, didn't you?"

"It wasn't my place to tell. He's starting to realize his feelings for our son, and it's hurting him."

"Goten is in love with Trunks. Huh, I should have seen this coming. I mean there were always signs, but I didn't think about it till now. So when I saw someone else in Trunks's eyes, that was Goten."

"Trunks is to much in denial to see it. He won't admit it."

"Maybe Goten can force it out of him. He's always been able to stand his ground with our son."

"I suppose." Vegeta left to get cleaned up.

Trunks came through the door as Bulma made her way to him. "Where have you been?"

"Spending time with my fiancé."

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"Right behind me." Bulma peered behind her son to see her daughter.

"How did you-? Never mind."

Trunks and Bulla walked upstairs and down the hall. "Trunks, do you sense that?"

"Yeah, it feels erratic." Bulla watched as he opened the door where the energy was coming from. He was surprised to see his best friend tossing and turning in bed. He could see the sweat on his forehead.

"Poor Goten, he's not doing well. He seemed fine when I saw him earlier today."

Trunks kneeled by his bedside and shook Goten awake. "Goten! Goten! Wake up." His eyes shot open to see a pair of shimmering, blue eyes with concern in them.

"Trunks." He held the younger saiyan in his arms.

"It's ok, no one's going to hurt you. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you."

Bulla was moved by what was happening in front of her. Their energies together created something strong and powerful. It felt like they belonged together, and she smiled. Maybe they could be together. She left the two alone to give them some privacy.

"Goten, you can't go on like this."

"I'm not weak. I can handle more than you think."

"You're the strongest person I know Goten but everyone has their breaking point."

"Even you?"

"Yes, even me. I started going to a psychiatrist because I had these feelings that I thought were wrong. I knew I had to tell someone before I exploded, and I wasn't about to tell my parents."

"What kind of feelings?"

He didn't want to close himself off from his best friend but telling Goten could complicate their friendship. It was a risk he was willing to take. "At the age of 13 I started to notice significant changes in myself that surprised me. I started to notice someone in ways I had never imagined before, and it scared me so I went to a psychiatrist. He told me what I was feeling was normal and that I shouldn't be ashamed. Of course I felt better after that but the feeling became stronger as I grew older."

"How long have you has these feeling towards this someone?"

"Since they came into my life."

"Do you love this person?"

"I did, but I've moved on with Marron and have put that all behind me." Goten lied back down and sighed as he looked up at Trunks. He watched Trunks intently as his fingers touched the skin of his arm. "You're still very warm." He turned away as Trunks looked at him. "If you start to feel pain running throughout your body, then that means you're dying. Do you feel that way?"

"No, not yet."

"That's good. It means you have more time." Trunks got off the bed and walked around the room, running his hand through his hair. "Goten, this is ridiculous. You don't want to die.

"No, but I don't have any other choice."

Trunks left the room with frustration, and he felt sorry for his friend. But he couldn't be stuck to someone for the rest of his life that he didn't love. He only had one life, and he didn't want to spend it miserably.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 6AM in the morning at the Briefs home, and Goten decided to shower before he and Bulla caught up. The clothes he came here with had been washed for him and placed on his bed to change into afterwards. He let the warm water soothe his tensed body. He closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation until he heard the shower door open and close. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Trunks naked in the shower with him. "Trunks! What are you do-?" Trunks's warm lips on his interrupted him. He felt his body press his against the shower wall, and he moaned.

Goten couldn't stop Trunks's attack on his body. He would try to form words, but the sounds coming out of his mouth replaced them. When Trunks took his manhood into his mouth, he could see only white. He came into his mouth, and Trunks licked up the juices. Before Goten could try to get another word in, Trunks got him on his knees and without warning, he entered the young saiyan roughly, in and out he went and not slowing down. He screamed out Trunks's name, which spurred Trunks on as he sunk his lips into the skin of Goten's neck. As he sucked the blood from the wound, he screamed out in pleasure.

Goten heard the shower door close, and he was left breathing heavily while lying on the shower floor. All he could think about was how incredible Trunks felt inside him. When he cleaned himself off and finished in the shower, he got out, got dressed, and looked at the clock, which read 7:59AM. He rushed down stairs to see Bulla waiting for him on the couch. "Are you all right?" asked Bulla.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I must have overslept."

"It's ok. My mom left you some food. She had to leave because of some things to do in the city."

"Is everybody usually not here this early on the weekend?"

"Yep, my dad's training and Trunks went to meet Marron to go over wedding plans." Bulla followed Goten to the kitchen and watched as he took out the food her mother had labeled for him and heats it up. "Are you ok? Your face winces every time you walk."

"Yeah, I had a nightmare and when I woke up my legs were tensed up against my body."

"Oh, so what are you up to these days. We've missed you around here."

"I moved out of my mother's house and have my own apartment. I'm attending Satan College, and I work at Satan's pet shop."

"Wow! That's awesome you got a place of your own. I'm so jealous. You're doing quite well for yourself, and you've been busy."

"Yeah."

Bulla frowned. He needed some cheering up, but she had to say something first. "I think you and my brother would make a great couple, and I know you're going to say he's engaged to Marron. You can't stop me from thinking this."

"I know. You Briefs are sure stubborn."

"It's one of our flattering traits." They both laughed.

After Goten ate breakfast, Bulla drove Goten to the fight being held at the Marshal Arts Tournament today. They took their seat, and the fight began. She could see Goten relax a little, which made her happy. Uub had met them their and joined them. The three of them cheered loudly for their favorite fighters. Bulla went to get some snacks for all of them when suddenly Goten felt his thighs pulsate. What was going on? He thought. His eyes surveyed the crowd to see Trunks with Marron watching the fight from across the way. What is this a freaking mating call? He thought to himself.

Bulla was back with the snacks and noticed Goten's gaze on her brother. "I didn't know they were going to be here," she said to him.

"We should meet with them after the fight," suggested Uub.

"You two go ahead. I think I'll just head home and get some rest afterwards."

After the tournament was over, Goten disappeared and reappeared in deserted area outside the tournament walls. His legs started to hurt as he sunk to the ground. He could feel the bite mark on his neck throbbing. He was in so much pain and the only thing he could think to do was cry out. Before he passed out from the pain, he heard someone shout his name. "GOTEN!"

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was in a hospital. He was surprised to see his mother at his bedside. Gohan sat on the other side with his daughter in his lap and Videl stood at the foot of his bed. "Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted outside the Marshal Arts Tournament, so I rushed you here," said Gohan.

"You had us scared for you, young man. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I didn't mean to scare anyone, and I feel fine. I think I'm just coming down with something. I am kind of hungry though."

"I'll get you something from outside the hospital. The food here is god awful."

Gohan turned to his daughter and wife. "Videl, Pan can you give me a moment alone with Goten?" They both nodded and left the room.

"Goten, the doctors examined you before you woke up. They found some tearing inside you, and they found that a person made the bite mark on your neck. Were you attacked?"

"No I wasn't and it's none of your business anyway. I don't have to report to you anymore."

"Goten, if someone hurt you, then that person deserves to rot in jail for the rest of their life."

"It was consensual so nothing needs to be done."

"Wait a minute, your bite mark and the physical act. You're bonded to this person and since this ritual is only performed by saiyans, it was another saiyan who marked you. There are only two people who could have done this, Trunks or Bulla, but Bulla is already dating someone and Trunks is engaged."

Goten was panicked about his brother finding out what happened and realization came. He let Trunks take him in the shower. He didn't stop him. Trunks's and Marron's relationship was ruined if she ever found out. Why did Trunks do this to him? Tears fell down his cheeks, and he was tired. He let himself drift off to sleep. He needed to escape the world for a while.

When he woke up, he realized he was by himself. He could sense his family in the building. This was his chance before they got back to his room. He sat up in the bed, brought his legs over to the side, took out his IVs, and disappeared from the hospital room. He reappeared in his own bed, pulled the covers over his body, and went to sleep.

A few hours later a knock came to the door. Goten got out of his bed and headed towards the door. He could sense it was Trunks and was afraid. Why didn't he want to talk about? "Goten please let me in so I can explain." He sighed.

He opened the door. "Come in." As Trunks came in, he watched as Goten grabbed the blanket from his room, sat down, and wrapped it around himself. He face Trunks with serious and painful eyes. "What do you want?"

"I couldn't let you die chibi. You mean too much to me and the people who love you."

"You took advantage of me and now I belong to you."

"I didn't hear any complaints from you. You could have stopped me if you wanted to."

"So, what happens now? I mean you cheated on your fiancé. Are you going to tell her?"

"I can tell her I did it to save your life, and that's all. Maybe she'll try to understand if I just explain the situation to her."

"Honestly Trunks, I don't think she'll understand." Goten got off the couch still wrapped in his blanket. "And now thanks to you I'm bonded to you forever and if she forgives you and you two get married or she doesn't and you two are broken up, then I still have to deal with your pain and mine." He opened the door and looked away from his best friend. "I want you to leave and never come back. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Goten!"

"NO! I love you Trunks, but I can't do this anymore. You've hurt me, and I have enough of that in my life." Trunks was surprised by his friend's confession. "It was you I was destined to bond with. You are my soul mate whether I like it or not. "I need you to go now and forget this happened. You're good at pushing things down, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

A Year later…

It was sophomore year at Satan College for Son Goten. He just came out of his last class for the day and met up with his brother Gohan and his niece Pan. It was bring your daughter to work day, and Pan had already been to the ring where her mother taught marshal arts.

"How has your second year been going?" asked Gohan.

"It's more challenging, but I'll be fine."

"You always are little brother." He looked at the sky then back at his brother. "Mom wants to see you. She misses you."

"I can't."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to say this but what if one day mom isn't around anymore? You'd miss your chance of fixing things with her."

"You're unbelievable Gohan, using guilt with me. I have nothing to feel guilty about. It's her fault that I won't see her."

Suddenly Pan screams out in an excited scream, "TRUNKS!" She ran towards him and hugged him.

"What's he doing here?" His voice filled with anger.

"Calm down Gohan."

"Are you kidding me? After what he did."

"I'll find out what he's doing here. Why don't you go cool off somewhere?"

Pan followed her father, leaving the two demi-saiyans by themselves. Goten could feel all his senses come alive." I guess you're wondering why I came all this way," said Trunks.

"I'm curious, yeah."

"After I left, I told Marron everything, and she broke off the engagement. I wanted to give you the space you needed, and I know you told me never to see you again. I couldn't do that because a world without you is nothing but darkness. I don't expect you to forgive me right now for what I did to you, but I did it because I didn't want to lose you. I love you to, Goten. I was just afraid to admit to myself, so I took this year to really think about us."

"And what has come out of all this thinking?"

He walked towards Gotten until there was very little space between them. He took his hand in his, looking into Goten's eyes. "I want to be with you, only you for the rest of my life. I know it might take some time to get up to that point, but I'm willing to wait for you for as long as it takes." He felt Goten's arms around him. He sighed. "Chibi."

"We can work this out Trunks." Goten smelled the cologne on him. "There's just one thing I have to do first."

"What would that be Go-?" Before he could finish his thought, Goten bit into his neck, sealing their bond forever. Trunks could see nothing but white light as he sucked the wound. He pulled away, licked the blood on his mouth, and smiled.

"Are you ok Tru-?" Trunks kissed him passionately on the mouth and then pulled away.

"Now we're even." Trunks smirked. He turned to Goten's angry brother. "He might need some convincing. They both laughed.

The End.


End file.
